galaxyonlineiifandomcom-20200216-history
Humaroid-Flagships
Humaroid Flagships The space pirates are getting braver during the chaos spreading through the galaxy. Many are establishing Pirate Outposts on [[Humaroids|'Humaroids']],between systems as strongholds for launching attacks on merchant ships. Players will now be able to bring peace and order to the cosmos by clearing Pirate Outposts and have the chance to find some rare [[Blueprint Shreds|'Blueprint Shreds']]. There are a total of 5 different types of Blueprint Shreds, each corresponding to difficulty of the outpost cleared. The current [[Compound Center|'Compound Center']] will have a new menu that can be accessed by clicking the 4th tab: The Flagship menu will appear. The drop-down box in the top left corner will list all the Flagship Blueprints you can merge from the [[Blueprint Shreds|'Blueprint Shreds']]. Once the player has chosen the Blueprint he/she wants, the interface below will show the number of Blueprint Shreds required to create each Blueprint type. Click “Merge” to get the chosen Blueprint once you have all the required Blueprint Shreds. 'Flagship Attributes' Players can use blueprints to learn, design, and build flagships just as they would for other ships. Flagships are used to form fleets in the same way too with a maximum of 3000 ships per slot. However, humaroid flagships have some distinct traits that set them apart from other ship types: *A single fleet can only have a maximum of one slot for humaroid flagships. (1 stack out of 9) *Flagships will impart special abilities to the fleet they are in. For example, a fleet led by the Conquistador-class flagship will have from 3-30% scattering rate when attacking. If the Flagship is destroyed, the fleet will lose this ability in the next round. *Humaroid flagships have ten levels of enhancement possible. The higher the level of the flagship design, the stronger its attributes and the special ability it grants to the rest of the fleet. *Each flagship fleet will gain an additional 10% Damage bonus against fleets with a flagship of a specific type below. Intrepid Nexus +10% against Firecats Grim Reaper +10% against Intrepid Nexus Shadow Trojan +10% against Grim Reaper Mercury Wing +10% against Shadow Trojans Gforce Dreadnaught +10% against Mercury Wing Fire Cat +10% against GForce Dreadnaughts Conquistador +10% against any fleet without a humaroid flagship Arbiter +10% against any fleet with a humaroid flagship Creating and obtaining Pirate (Humaroid) Flagships '1 Random Patch' There is a random flagship generation option that requires 200 of each of the five types of blueprint shreds. This process can generate any one of the six listed flagship blueprints, as well as possibly generating one of four random-only blueprints: the Conquistador, Arbiter, Zefram-MK42 and GFS-Vengence . These four flagship types can only be generated via the random generation method. '2 Enhanced Flagship Blueprint' Once a flagship blueprint has been learned, it is available to build as a level 1 design. In order to enhance the level of a humaroid flagship, one must go to the [[Weapon Research Center|'Weapon Research Center']] and select the third tab along the top (Enhanced Flagship Blueprint). This is where, with sufficient gold and humaroid gems, one can increase the level of flagships that have been learned. A flagship blueprint can be enhanced up to 9 times to level 10. This is done with [[Huma Gems|'Huma Gems']] and gold. Unlike normal ship upgrades, humaroid flagships upgrade immediately - there is no 'build time'. Beware as the cost in gold alone can be prohibitive even at low levels - to maximize the level of a humaroid flagship costs a total of 720 million gold and requires 4500 humaroid gems. 'Humaroid-Flagships Base Stats' The following table is a list of all Humaroid-Flagships, their base attributes and the base cost per module installed on ships. All Humaroid Flagships are treated as [[Battleships|'Battleships']]. For a comprehensive list of All ships and their stats go to the [[Composite Ship Table|'Composite Ship Table']]. Certain types of research can enhance their shields and structure. All the types of ships have a special effect that will enhance the rest of you fleet with the flagships. As the level of each ship increases, the special abilities become more effective also. 'Humaroid-Flagships Bonus Stats' The following table is a list of all Humaroid-Flagships, their corresponding hull type and their bonus stats. {C} Humaroid-Flagships Upgrade Info The following table is a list of all Humaroid-Flagships, and their upgrade cost and time to upgrade. The Upgrade Time can be improved by improving the [[Weapon Research Center|'Weapon Research Center']]. 'Blueprint Information' The following table is a list of all Humaroid-Flagships and the Blueprint Shreds required for the Blueprint. Note: The [[Conquistador|'Conquistador']], [[Arbiter|'Arbiter']], [[GFS-Vengeance|'GFS-Vengeance']] and [[Zefram-MK42|'Zefram-MK42']] are available by random chance draw through the Commanders tab. GFS-Vengange and Zefram-MK42 are now available in the [[Champions' Mall|'Champions' Mall']]. 'Random Patch' The Random Patch option uses 200 of each [http://galaxyonlineii.wikia.com/wiki/Blueprint_Shreds Blueprint Shreds] type to patch together a random Flagship Blueprint. There is a chance when using this method to get [http://galaxyonlineii.wikia.com/wiki/Blueprints Blueprints] for rare Humaroid Flagships which are only available through the Random Patch function. 'Blueprint Alchemy' Blueprints for Humaroid flagships are created in the [http://galaxyonlineii.wikia.com/wiki/Compound_Center Compounding Center] via the Blueprint Alchemy section. A Flagship can then be upgraded 9 times in the [[Weapon Research Center|'research center']] until the current maximum Level of 10. Leveling to 10 requires a total of 720M gold and 4500 huma gems, which can be farmed from humaroids. 'Flagship Attributes' Players can use the [http://galaxyonlineii.wikia.com/wiki/Blueprints Blueprints] to learn, design, and build Flagships just as they would for other ships. Flagships are used to form fleets in the same way too with a maximum of 3,000 ships per slot. However, Humaroid Flagships have some distinct traits that set them apart from other ship types: *Where [[Flagships | Federation flagships]] only have three levels of research Humaroid flags have ten and they require [[Huma Gems|'Huma Gems']] as well as gold to level up. On the plus side, there is no research time and the Humaroid flag will upgrade instantly. *Fleets can only have a maximum of one slot for Flagships. Note that [[Flagships | Federation Flagships]] may still fill the other slots. The two types of flagships are not mutually exclusive. *Flagships will also impart special abilities to the fleet it is in. For example, a fleet led by a level 10 [[Conquistador|'Conquistador']] Flagship will inflict 30% [[Scattering Damage|'Scattering Damage']] when attacking. If the Flagship is destroyed, the fleet will lose this ability in the next round. *Greater Flagship models can be learned from enhanced Blueprints. The higher the level of the Flagship design, the stronger the attributes and the special ability it grants to the rest of the fleet. * 'What is the best Divine Commander Card?' ---- Category:Collision_Chaos Category:Hull Design Category:Humaroid - Flagships Category:Humaroid Category:Special Hull